Eteno Imperial Armed Forces chain of command
The Eteno Imperial Armed Forces chain of command is the rigid order of seniority and command from the highest point of the government to the lowest-ranking footsoldier, sailor, or airman. Military organizations such as the diplomatic forces, and reserves are not included in the main military chain of command, but the individual chain of command still applies to members of those services. Military Chain of Command At the highest level of seniority are two entities with equal authority; the Council of Admirals and the Council of Generals - together considered one entity, the Imperial Military Councils - are 400-man bodies of veteran military officers responsible for making major strategic decisions and outlining military doctrine ranging from combat doctrine to legal regulations. The Supreme Commander, the civilian elected leader of the EIT, is the second entity. He or she makes major military decisions alongside the two councils and has a significant role in diplomatic affairs. Below the councils and the Supreme Commander are the four military regions and their subsidiary formations. Northern Military Region Imperial Navy Imperial Northern Fleet - Regional Admiral Vladimira Angelien *Harbingerlands Flotilla - High Admiral Boris Aprozodov *Juhan Flotilla - High Admiral Kwostyz Percentzny *Lilya Flotilla - High Admiral Burchard Lovrenc *Svyatopolk Flotilla - High Admiral Agoston Patryk *2nd Schoorle Flotilla - High Admiral Kalatina Caj Imperial Army Northern Imperial Army - Regional Marshal Mikael Kacper *2nd Schoorle and Harbingerlands Army - Marshal Hanne Aart *Juhan Army - Marshal Ingmar Terenti *Lilya Army - Marshal Valerija Zlata *Svyatopolk Army - Marshal Ksenia Cecylia Imperial Marine Corps Northern Marine Forces - Regional Marshal Perica Todor *Harbingerlands Marine Army - Marshal Georgy Kristof *2nd Schoorle Marine Army - Marshal Hristofor Malte *Juhan Marine Army - Marshal Kayetan Folke *Lilya Marine Army - Marshal Tadeas Karlo *Svyatopolk Marine Army - Marshal Yekaterina Bedrich Imperial Air Force Northern Air Fleet - Regional Air Marshal Ferko Lasse *Harbingerlands Swarm - High Air General Alexej Lourens *2nd Schoorle Swarm - High Air General Mti'asszaz *Juhan Swarm - High Air General Ruslan Abronovik *Lilya Swarm - High Air General Waldemar Erling *Svyatopolk Swarm - High Air General Sulo Wawrzyniec Western Military Region Imperial Navy Imperial Western Fleet - Regional Admiral Matej Zigmund *Miervaldis Flotilla - High Admiral Leopold August *Marszalek Flotilla - High Admiral Eugeniusz Preben *Vadim Flotilla - High Admiral Sevastian Roman *Hasenkamp Flotilla - High Admiral Paavali Nikola *Sius Flotilla - High Admiral Kala Rojkina Imperial Army Western Imperial Army - Regional Marshal Pavol Pavle *Miervaldis Army - Marshal Sven Danko *Marszalek Army - Marshal Hugo Grigorijs *Vadim Army - Marshal Viktor Apostol *Hasenkamp Army - Marshal Ambroos Eckart Imperial Marine Corps Western Marine Forces - Regional Marshal Laci Tijmen *Miervaldis Marine Army - Marshal Kuzman Wincenty *Marszalek Marine Army - Marshal Terho Rudolf *Vadim Marine Army - Marshal Martyna Viorel *Hasenkamp Marine Army - Marshal Eelis Gabriel Imperial Air Force Western Air Fleet - Regional Air Marshal Karol Klemens *Miervaldis Swarm - High Air General Dario Anton *Marszalek Swarm - High Air General Metody Vladislav *Vadim Swarm - High Air General Boguslaw Pranciskus *Hasenkamp Swarm - High Air General Orjan Silvio Eastern Military Region Imperial Navy Imperial Eastern Fleet - Regional Admiral Valeria Martinov *Azuolas Flotilla - High Admiral Vratislav Kjetil *Juoko Flotilla - High Admiral Dragan Oliwier *1st Schoorle Flotilla - High Admiral Crtomir Remus Imperial Army Imperial Eastern Army - Regional Marshal Erno Tonis *Azuolas Army - Marshal Alexandr Klaudio *Juoko Army - Marshal Konstantin Adam *1st Schoorle Army - Marshal Stipe Drazen Imperial Marine Corps Eastern Marine Forces - Regional Marshal Frans Vivian *Azuolas Marine Army - Marshal Vjekoslav Leonas *Juoko Marine Army - Marshal Lidia Hjalmar *1st Schoorle Marine Army - Marshal Slavko Wim Imperial Air Force Eastern Air Fleet - Regional Air Marshal Jovan Kyosti *Azuolas Swarm - High Air General Ljuban Jeno *Juoko Swarm - High Air General Zygmunt Cojoven *1st Schoorle Swarm - High Air General Bandi Eilert Southern Military Region Imperial Navy Imperial Southern Fleet - Regional Admiral Barnabas Flaviu *Mikulas Flotilla - High Admiral Aoalsteinn Knut *Barany Flotilla - High Admiral Czeslaw Krystyn *Velibor and Avgustin Flotilla - High Admiral Juraj Ognian *1st Northern Worlds Flotilla - High Admiral Thora Makariy *2nd Northern Worlds Flotilla - High Admiral Anastasiy Erno Imperial Army Imperial Southern Army - Regional Marshal Sasa Karlmann *Mikulas Army - Marshal Jarmil Mitre *Barany Army - Marshal Hildebrand Severin *Velibor and Avgustin Army - Marshal Emil Zan *1st Northern Worlds Army - Marshal Vilhelm van Ziemowit *2nd Northern Worlds Army - Marshal Jozef Laurits Imperial Marine Corps Imperial Southern Marine Forces - Regional Marshal Elov Floor *Mikulas Marine Army - Marshal Manuel Emil *Barany Marine Army - Marshal Jochem Zlatan *Velibor Marine Army - Marshal Tiedemann Rikho *Avgustin Marine Army - Marshal Anatoliy Eljas *1st Northern Worlds Marine Army - Marshal Djordje Janez *2nd Northern Worlds Marine Army - Gotthard Gotthilf Imperial Air Force Imperial Southern Air Fleet - Regional Air Marshal Olaf Lamprecht *Mikulas Swarm - High Air General Lambert Bartosz *Barany Swarm - High Air General Aleksey Kobronvat *Velibor Swarm - High Air General Peer Harald *Avgustin Swarm - High Air General Stefan Horatiu *1st Northern Worlds Swarm - High Air General Luka Hein *2nd Norther Worlds Swarm - High Air General Forde Vincentas Individual Chain of Command For more on the chain of command, see Eteno Imperial Armed Forces Imperial Navy Naval crew *Supreme Commander *Military councils *Regional fleet admiral *Flotilla admiral *Fleet admiral *Ship captain *Deck commander *Section officer *Group leader *Team leader *Seaman Naval aviation *Supreme Commander *Military councils *Regional fleet admiral *Flotilla admiral *Fleet admiral *Ship captain *Flight wing leader *Flight group leader *Squadron leader *Squadron pilot *Group leader *Team leader *Seaman Imperial Army *Supreme Commander *Military councils *Regional marshal *Army marshal *Army group general *Corps general *Lower corps general *Quadrant army general *Army general *Division general *Brigade colonel *Company major *Regiment commander *Battalion captain *Platoon lieutenant *Squad sergeant *Private Imperial Air Force Aviation *Supreme Commander *Military councils *Regional air general *Swarm general *Air group general *Base general *Air complement commander *Flight group colonel *Wing air chief *Squadron captain *Group leader *Team leader *Airman Ground crew *Supreme Commander *Military councils *Regional air general *Swarm general *Air group general *Base general *Section leader *Area leader *Group leader *Team leader *Airman Imperial Marine Corps *Supreme Commander *Military councils *Regional marshal *Army marshal *Army group general *Corps general *Lower corps general *Quadrant army general *Army general *Division general *Brigade colonel *Company major *Regiment commander *Battalion captain *Platoon lieutenant *Squad sergeant *Private Category:Articles by User:SupcommMonroee